Feliz cumpleaños Alec
by Neusal
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Alexander Lightwood y su novio y amigos deciden hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ¿Cómo les irá?


**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Alec Lightwood cuando entró en casa.

-¡Alexander estoy aquí!- la voz de Magnus sonó desde su despacho.

El nefilim se dirigió hacia allí y lo que encontró fue una autentica escena de películas de investigación. La mesa del brujo estaba repleta de papeles desordenados y un mapa de la ciudad cubría completamente el corcho de la pared. Varias chinchetas estaban clavadas en diferentes puntos del mapa y había hilos rojos que iban de chincheta a chincheta. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba de pie escribiendo algo en la pizarra.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás buscando a alguien?- Preocupado.

-¡No!- Rió el brujo- Lo estoy preparando todo para el gran día- le guiñó un ojo a su novio y se dirigió hacia él para darle un dulce beso de bienvenida.

-¿El gran día?- Alec no estaba entendiendo nada -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡De tu cumpleaños!- exclamó con obviedad.

-¿Mí… mí cumpleaños?... Oh…yo-

-¡Pues claro! Es de aquí a dos semanas y ya vamos tarde con los preparativos. Primero había pensado en hacer una gran fiesta aquí pero luego me he dado cuenta de que teníamos que ir a otro lugar. En casa siempre celebramos cosas y quiero que tu cumpleaños sea algo especial. Cumples 20 años, cambias de número y…-

-Magnus… yo no…- intentó hablar el joven Lightwood pero el subterráneo no le escuchaba: él seguía inmerso en su particular monólogo.

-Hay un par de restaurantes de lujo que parecen interesantes, ya les he llamado y mañana tenemos hora para poder visitar el primero. Nos dejaran probar una pequeña selección de sus platos para saber si nos parece bien su oferta-.

-No es necesario todo esto- sus grandes ojos azules abiertos como platos.

-Sí que lo es. He contactado también con David Guetta para que se reserve ese día para venir a poner música en la fiesta… es un dj muy famoso e importante- aclaró Magnus por si Alec no sabía quien era- una vez elijamos el restaurante he pensado que podrías escribir las invitaciones a mano… siempre le da un toque más personal- le señaló un montón de elegantes tarjetas apilonadas en la mesa.

-Magnus- el nefilim le puso las manos encima de los hombros y levantó la vista para mirar fijamente los felinos ojos de su brujo – no voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!- Completamente desconcertado. – Los aniversarios son muy especiales… es tú día… tienes que celebrarlo junto a tu gente.-

-No es especial para mí… yo… quizá no le doy la misma importancia que tú…-

-Pero ¿Por qué? A todo el mundo le hace ilusión su fiesta de cumpleaños: soplar las velas, los regalos…-

-¡Pues a mí no!- Al final contestó de mala gana – Lo siento- se disculpó dándose cuenta de sus malas formas- he tenido un mal día. Olvidemos todo esto de la fiesta ¿Entendido? No me gustan estas cosas ya lo sabes… yo... no quiero hacer ningún tipo de celebración ¿De acuerdo?- Esperó unos segundos y al ver que su novio no respondía preguntó de nuevo -¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro- contestó Magnus con una sonrisa que no podía esconder la desilusión.

* * *

-¿De verdad te sorprende que mi hermano no quiera celebrar su cumpleaños?- Le preguntó Izzy.

-Creía que lo conocías mejor. Sabes muy poco sobre él para ser su novio ¿No crees?- Le miró Jace con soberbia.

-Claro que lo quiere celebrar, lo que pasa es que él aún no lo sabe- el grupo de jóvenes se lo miró con desconfianza. Magnus se explicó mejor al ver sus caras -Ya sabéis lo humilde que es mi Alexander: nunca quiere ser el centro de atención y por eso no quiere que se hagan cosas para él así que…. ¡Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa! – Ilusionado- Cuando esté allí rodeado de su familia y amigos, la música, la comida, los regalos… estoy convencido de que le encantará. Ya es hora de que Alec se deje querer y sea consciente de lo importante que es para todos nosotros.-.

-Es una idea genial- Izzy entusiasmada.

-No, no y no. Es la peor idea que podrías haber tenido. Si Alec ha dicho que no lo quiere celebrar es porque no quiere hacerlo- enfadado Jace.

-Oh ¡Por el amor de Dios! No quiero escuchar consejos de alguien tan negativo como tú. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? – Dirigiéndose a Clary, Simon e Izzy.

-Sinceramente prefiero no participar en esto: ya me odia suficiente ahora… no quiero empeorar las cosas- se disculpó Simon.

-Yo también pienso que le puede gustar…- opinó Clary mirando de reojo la reacción de Jace.

-Claro que le gustará, le encantará- insistió Magnus.

-Puede ser que tengas razón- explicó Izzy. – Cuando Alec era pequeño se ponía súper contento el día de su cumple. Recuerdo que nos lo pasábamos muy bien-.

-Estupendo, entonces cuento con vosotros para…-

-Conmigo no cuentes- replicó Jace pero Magnus le ignoró y siguió con su frase.

\- Organizarlo todo. Tranquilos no tendréis que hacer nada especial: yo me encargo de todo. Tan solo necesito que me cubráis y le tengáis engañado.-

* * *

Los días posteriores el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se los pasó completamente inmerso en los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa ayudado por Clary e Izzy. Incluso la pobre Catarina Loss acabó envolviendo regalos y repartiendo invitaciones. Había alquilado la sala más cara del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad. Contrató un catering de lo más exclusivo, una docena de camareros y cinco "Barman". Evidentemente esa noche habría barra libre acompañada del inconfundible sonido de la música de David Guetta. Se aseguró personalmente que esa noche todo saliera perfecto.

Al fin llegó el gran día.

Alec no se despertó de muy buen humor esa mañana pero la gente no le agobió mucho con eso de su cumpleaños así que no fue un día tan nefasto como él creía: tan solo unas cuantas felicitaciones esporádicas y algún que otro tirón de orejas. En realidad le extrañó un poco que nadie le hablase sobre el tema pero no le dio más importancia. A media tarde Jace se lo llevó en busca de un demonio que nunca apareció y después de recibir una llamada le guió hasta la puerta trasera del hotel más caro de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

-¿Estás seguro de que hay un demonio aquí? No se aprecia ningún tipo de rastro…-

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Tu madre me ha llamado y me ha dicho que viniéramos- le contestó a desgana.

-¿Y porque iba a venir un demonio a un hotel de lujo? Aquí no hay nada que lo atraiga: ni portales, ni fuentes energéticas…-

-No lo sé… yo tan solo hago lo que me han dicho- y, raro en Jace, sin ningún tipo de agresividad ni destrozo abrió la puerta trasera del edificio (por donde tiraban la basura los trabajadores).

El joven Herondale encendió su piedra de luz y alumbró aquel oscuro pasillo. Al fondo se veía otra puerta.

-Ves tú delante. Yo te cubro- le dijo a su parabatai.

Alec obedeció y muy sigilosamente se dirigió hacía aquella puerta. Cuando faltaban tan solo un par de metros para llegar Jace le cogió por el brazo.

-Oye, quiero que sepas que yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto. Yo no quería- se sinceró.

Alec no sabía a qué se debía eso ¿Des de cuando un cazador de sombras pedía disculpas por cazar un demonio? Sacó una de sus dagas y abrió la puerta muy lentamente procurando no hacer ruido. El interior estaba completamente oscuro. Sacó su piedra de luz mágica y cuando quiso encenderla la sala se iluminó de golpe y muchas voces gritaron al unísono:

-¡SORPRESA!-

La luz mágica se le cayó de las manos y se quedó desorientado. Sin que aún hubiese tenido tiempo de situarse caras conocidas se le acercaban para felicitarle y besarle: Maya, Clary, Izzy, Simon, su madre, Helen y Aline… etc. Él último en acercársele fue Magnus.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba. Pero Alec seguía sin poder reaccionar. No se podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y de repente, sin saber como, acabó en medio de la sala con una copa de cava y una corona de cumpleaños con el número 20 estampado delante.

El ambiente en la fiesta era inmejorable: la comida exquisita, todos reían, bailaban y había brindis uno tras otro. Todo el mundo estaba contento y se lo estaba pasando de muerte. Todo el mundo menos Alec que estaba sentado en una silla fingiendo una sonrisa que nadie se creía. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo iba mal así que se quedó junto a su novio haciéndole compañía y cuando en algún momento se quedaban solos le preguntaba si todo iba bien. En todo momento Alec decía que no había ningún problema pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su expresión en el rostro estaba empeorando hasta llegar al punto en que acabó contestando mal a uno de los invitados. Él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Perdonarme… tengo que ir al baño- y se fue de la sala. Magnus, Izzy, Clary, Jace y Simon fueron tras él. Ese comportamiento no era habitual en Alec.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Le abordó Izzy cuando salió del baño.

-¿A mí? ¿Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros? ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Visiblemente alterado.

-Te hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa- le contestó su hermana con inseguridad.

-¡Eso ya lo veo!- Alec estalló en ira -¿Y por qué lo habéis hecho? Creo que dejé muy claro que no quería nada de todo esto- Simon retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Lo veis? Ya os advertí de que no le gustaría- les recriminó Jace. Ahora Alec entendía a que se refería su parabatai cuando le digo aquello antes de entrar en la sala.

-NO QUIERO CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS ¿Tan difícil es de entender?- Era evidente que se estaba desahogando de todo lo que se había estado conteniendo.

-Perdona… lo hicimos por ti- se disculpó Clary retrocediendo hacia Jace pero éste no hizo ni el intento de "protegerla" de la furia de su amigo.

-¡¿Por mí?!-

-Si… creímos que te gustaría- habló Magnus- No te enfades con ellos… todo esto ha sido cosa mía… lo siento cariño-.

-Pero todos hemos estado de acuerdo- puntualizó Izzy rápidamente para que no cayera toda la culpa encima de su cuñado.

-Todos no- puntualizó Jace.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- se dirigió a Magnus completamente decepcionado.

-Si llegamos a saber que te molesta tanto no lo hubiésemos hecho- se disculparon de nuevo.

-¿Si lo llegáis a saber? ¿Es que acaso que os lo repitiera más de diez veces no os dio una pista de que no me gustaría? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de esta noche? ¿Salvar al aburrido de Alec? Oh pobre Alec no sabe divertirse - imitando la voz de sus compañeros- vamos a decidir por él. –Volvió a usar su voz- Pues os diré una cosa: no necesito que nadie tome decisiones por mí. ¿Es que acaso no importa lo que yo quiera?- Dirigiéndose a Magnus.

-Tan solo es la celebración de un cumpleaños- intentó quitarle peso Simon.

-No, eso es lo que realmente os importa mi opinión… ¿Tan solo una celebración? ¿Y qué queréis que celebre? ¿Que me queda un año menos de vida?-

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron de piedra y empezaron a entender el rechazo que sentía el mayor de los Lighwood por su cumpleaños.

-¿Queréis que celebre que estoy envejeciendo?- Se giró hacia su novio y empezó hablar mirándole tan solo a él- Cumplo 20 años ¿Querías que hiciera una fiesta para celebrar que tan solo me quedan unos 20 años buenos? ¿Que celebre que me saldrán canas y la cara que tanto dices que te gusta se llenará de arrugas y dejaré de ser atractivo?-

-Esto no es así Alexander- Magnus estaba completamente arrepentido y dolido por el giro que había dado la situación.

-¿A no? Y dime ¿Cómo funciona? Cuando soplé las malditas velas del pastel y pida un deseo ¿Podré parar el tiempo?- Nadie contestó- ¡Entonces no me digas que esto no es así joder!-

-Si tan mal estás podemos parar la fiesta. Diremos que te encuentras mal-

-Oh claro que no- río Alec con rabia- vamos a salir allí fuera y la fiesta continuará porque toda esa gente ha perdido su tiempo para venir hasta aquí y no se merecen que les deje plantados. –Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del baño y antes de abrirla se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigos y les espetó: -Muchas gracias por tener en cuenta mi opinión… me alegra saber que puedo confiar en vosotros- y salió dando un portazo.

Tal y como dijo Alexander la fiesta continuó pero él ya no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal: sus amigos tenían el corazón encogido, en especial Magnus que se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad iba aumentado cada vez que alguien le hacía a su novio la típica broma como: "Te estás haciendo viejo" o "Ya has cambiado de número, el próximo es el 3" y cosas por el estilo. Finalmente el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn decidió terminar la fiesta antes de lo previsto inventándose que ya habían pasado las horas que habían contratado la sala.

-¿Ya se acaba?- Decían los invitados con pena y con más ganas de marcha.

-Continuemos en otro lugar- sugirió uno de ellos.

-Sí- respondieron varias personas alegremente – Que el cumpleañero decida donde quiere ir.-

Todo el mundo centró su atención en Alec y su respuesta. La cara del pobre chico era un poema. Se giró hacia Jace y respiró aliviado.

-¿Te gustaría celebrar mi cumple como lo hacíamos antes?- Le pidió -Podemos ir en busca de demonios y así estreno el arco nuevo que me has regalado-.

-Claro que si- Jace abrazó a su parabatai- vamos hacer lo que tú quieras. Nosotros dos nos vamos a celebrarlo a nuestra manera, la que nos divierte a ambos- remarcando sus palabras. –Espero que nadie se siente ofendido- fingiendo preocupación- estoy seguro que el magnífico y maravilloso Magnus Bane podrá hablar con los responsables del hotel y conseguir que os dejen la sala más rato… ya no hace falta que la fiesta termine antes de hora.-

Y los dos amigos se fueron dejando tras de si aquella fiesta y la ansiedad que le estuvo provocando al ojiazul.

* * *

Deberían ser las cuatro de la mañana cuando Alec volvía a casa. Magnus le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá y tomándose una taza de té-.

-Hola- saludó Alec.

-Hola- respondió el brujo tímidamente- ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Preocupado de verdad.

-Sí. No ha estado mal-.

-Lo siento mucho Alec. Tienes razón: debí hacerte caso y respetar tus decisiones. Te prometo que no volveré hacerlo más, a partir de ahora cuando digas no será no. Yo tan solo quería que fuese algo especial para ti… lo hice con mi mejor intención y en ningún momento quise molestarte o que pensases que no me importa tu opinión. Me importa y mucho. De hecho eres la persona más importante de mi vida ¿Podrás perdonarme?-

El nefilim fue hacia el subterráneo y le abrazó cariñosamente.

-Claro que sí: estás perdonado desde el minuto uno ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme con la persona más especial para mí? A más en lo que llevamos de relación tú me has tenido que perdonar como tres mil veces… creo que es justo que yo te perdone una vez- se sonrieron mutuamente.

Alec se fijó en un detalle que no vio al entrar: en el suelo había un caminito hecho de pétalos de rosas y velas (que evidentemente estaban paradas). Toda la casa estaba decorada con motivos de cumpleaños.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó.

-Lo siento se me olvidó quitar todo esto… te había preparado una pequeña sorpresa más íntima- dijo tímidamente y con cara de arrepentido- ahora mismo lo quito.-

-Oh… no hace falta… es bonito… a más… que no quiera celebrar mi cumpleaños con los demás no significa que no quiera disfrutar de esas sorpresa íntima de la que me hablas- se arrimó al brujo sensualmente.

Magnus le cogió de la mano y le guió hacia su dormitorio donde un regalo esperaba en el centro de la cama.

-Te has tomado muchas molestias con todo esto de mi cumpleaños ¿Verdad? Gracias.-

-¿Me estás dando las gracias por hacerte pasar una mala noche y arruinar tu cumpleaños?-

-Te doy las gracias por querer hacerme feliz. Estas muy serio ¿Estás bien? Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada… no estoy enfadado-.

-¿Feliz? Por mi culpa estás mal-.

-No ¿Por qué dices esto? Tú no tienes la culpa del paso del tiempo…-

-Pero es por mí que te afecta tanto. Por mi inmortalidad. Envejecer es ley de vida Alec es una cosa inevitable y ahora veo que eso te produce ansiedad y preocupación… y me siento fatal…. Siento que por mi culpa tengas que sentirte así ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado antes?-

-Por eso mismo. Porque no podemos hacer nada para solucionarlo y no quería hacerte sentir mal. Ahora yo también me siento mal porque sé que tú te sientes mal porque yo me siento mal. Buf que lio- sonrío con tristeza.

La pareja se abrazó de nuevo.

-Voy a enseñarte una cosa- comentó Magnus.

Bane izo sentar a Lightwood en la cama y fue a buscar un viejo álbum de fotos. Lo abrió por la mitad y se sentó junto a su novio para enseñarle las fotos. Eran viejas pero se conservaban en buen estado. Salían él, Tessa y Catarina acompañados de un anciano que estaba soplando las velas de un pastel.

-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber Alec.

-Kevin el día que cumplía 80 años. Él era el novio de Catarina-.

-¿Qué? Pero si es…?- No terminó la frase.

-Un apuesto chico que se hizo mayor- contestó Magnus tocando la foto con nostalgia. –Se amaban con locura…les envidiaba tanto… Nunca nadie ha querido envejecer a mi lado- empezó a sincerarse- todos piensan que les acabaré dejando o siendo infiel por alguien más joven pero Kevin no era así. Kevin confiaba ciegamente en Catarina y ella le cuidó y estuvo con él hasta el último momento. Siempre soñé en tener a alguien así yo también y pensé que quizá contigo lo había encontrado… si tú quieres claro…-,

-Yo sí que confío en ti…es solo que…-

-Lo sé- le interrumpió el brujo- lo sé. Mira, soy consciente de que te saldrán canas y arrugas, tendrás la piel flácida y llegará un momento en el que no podrás ni ducharte tú solo. Incluso que llegué el día en que ya no sepas ni quien soy pero aún sabiendo todo esto me quedo contigo porque te amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie, y aunque solo sean veinte años o treinta o los que sean los quiero pasar a tu lado-.

-Yo también te amo- abrazándose al brujo.

-Venga abre tu regalo- le recordó Magnus.

Alec obedeció y abrió la caja. Dentro había un papel que ponía: "mira mi muñeca".

El nefilim cogió el brazo de su novio y le quitó el reloj de pulsera ancha que llevaba, quedó pasmado al ver lo que había debajo.

-¡¿Te has tatuado mi nombre?!- No podía salir de su asombro.

-Ya te he dicho que lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por nadie más-.

-Wow… yo… gracias… yo no sé que decir…-

-Solo dime que te quedarás a mi lado para siempre.-

-Claro que sí. No hay nada que desee más.-

Se abrazaron y besaron y mientras se rendían a una larga noche de apasionado sexo Magnus susurró al oído de su novio: "Feliz cumpleaños Alec".

FIN


End file.
